


Magic Mike

by im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance



Series: I'm A F*cking Stripper [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Adult Content, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Birthday, Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Ashton, Dancing, Hips Sway, Lapdance, Leather Shorts, M/M, Mashton, Mild Kink, Muke - Freeform, Smut, Strip Tease, Stripper!Michael, Teasing, Top Michael, birthday surprise, malum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 22:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4280619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance/pseuds/im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton Irwin is turning 21 and wanted a grand party. To his surprise, his idea of 'Grand Party' does not coincide with what his friends think a 'Grand Party' means. His night may turn out to be better than he had imagine.</p><p> </p><p>Important:<br/><i>Warning: Sexy!Michael may cause palpitation and breathing difficulty.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic Mike

Ashton impatiently paced the room back and forth, cursing as he almost tripped over a tee that was carelessly tossed on the floor. Four hours, he checked his watch and shook his head; actually, it had been four hours and thirty-seven minutes since he had been locked away in his room. Why? Well, it was his 21st birthday and Ashton Irwin had asked for a _‘grand party.’_ He knew that grand was a bit too much to ask, considering that his two best friends and himself were just three normal guys, doing normal things; Ashton attended university and worked part time at a coffee shop, Luke worked at a bookstore and Calum worked at his dad’s garage.

Taking a seat on the edge of the bed, Ashton drummed his fingers against his thigh and let out a frustrated sigh. The first hour was kind of bearable and he found some useful things to busy himself with; he checked his e-mails, reviewed his workbook, and answered all the wishes he received and so on. But then four and a half hour later, he was actually going crazy, seeing as he had nothing left to do. He again got to his feet and walked to the door, fighting an inner battle whether or not to open it and casually take a stroll downstairs; and hopefully, his friends would be too busy to notice him. Shaking his head, Ashton leant his back against the door and let out a low growl; he had promised Luke and Calum that he would not peek. No, he could not just ruin their surprise; it would not be fair. What else could he do? He was bored to death and he swore that if he was to stay in that room for another goddamn hour, he was definitely going to lose his mind. As if to answer his prayers, he got a text from Luke, telling him that he could join them, and Ashton sighed in relief.

After taking one quick look in the full length mirror, to make sure he looked good, Ashton pushed the door open and stepped into the dimly lit corridor. Dimly lit? Ashton raised an eyebrow; what was wrong with the lights? He was pretty sure they were fine the previous day. Shrugging, Ashton decided to ignore it and tried to listen to what was happening downstairs; it sure sounded pretty quiet for a grand party. He could not hear anything else except for the faint music; why could he not hear anything? Why could he not hear the guests? That was weird. However, his excitement got the best of him and Ashton pushed those thoughts aside, quickly walking down the stairs, to the living room.

Ashton blinked twice and tried to adjust his eyes to the pitch black room; what the hell was going on? No, actually he knew what was going on; that were how surprises were anyway. He should just wait for the light to be on and everyone would come out of their hidings and shout _‘Happy Birthday’_. Yes, that was exactly what was going to happen. Ten seconds later, the lights did go on, it was not the normal kind of light, just a few hanging lights that were low and dim, perfectly harmonising with the decoration and the soft music. The smile on Ashton’s face grew wider as he waited; thirteen seconds later, he was still waiting. Where the fuck was everyone? The only people he could see were Calum and Luke, with their ridiculously big smiles on.

“Where is everyone?” Ashton raised an eyebrow and peeked behind the sofa. “Guys, you can come out now.”

“Umm… Ashton,” Calum bit his lower lip but his smile never faltered. “We are everyone.”

“Very funny,” Ashton looked from Calum to Luke and placed a hand on his hip. “You mean, you banished me to my room for five hours for nothing?”

“Not for nothing,” Luke smirked as he looked at Calum.

Ashton raised an eyebrow at the other two boys; what was that suspicious smile about? What were they hiding? Then something caught his eyes, from behind Luke and Calum; an enormous gift box, with a gold wrapping and a big red bow. How the hell did he manage to miss such an eye-catching box? Ashton made a confused face; how the hell did they even manage to get that past the front door?

“It’s all yours,” Calum stated, wriggling his eyebrows.

“Yeah, what are you waiting for? Open it,” Luke urged.

“Now? But what about the cake? Shouldn’t we cut the cake first?”

“We’ll think about the cake later,” Calum shrugged and pushed the older boy towards the box. “Open it.”

What did Calum mean; _‘think about the cake later’_? Did they even get him a cake? The two layered chocolate cake that he had asked for. Ashton growled inwardly; this party had more mysteries than it should. Nonetheless, feeling excited about opening the giant box, Ashton moved towards it and pulled on the red ribbon. He took a couple of backward steps when the sides dropped, revealing… a man? That was his gift; a man? That had to be a joke, right? Ashton stared at the ‘man’ who was on his knees, with his back to him, and turned his gaze to the other lads, who were smiling widely at him. There was only one question on his mind; what the hell did that mean?

If his eyes had been open all that while, when the mysterious guy got to his feet and turned to face him, Ashton’s mouth dropped open; Michael? Oh no, that could not be happening; what was Michael doing in his living room? What was he doing in a box? Michael was not just another guy who attended university with Ashton, but in fact, Ashton had like the biggest crush on the boy for the past five months and his friends did know about it; then why would they do that to him? Ashton quickly recomposed himself and looked at the boy who was flashing him a goddamn sexy smile before taking in his appearance. He sported black pants, an equally black waistcoat and had a black tie around his neck, not mention that he was barefoot. Damn, he was gorgeous!

Michael moved to Ashton, swaying his hips seductively, and smiled at the boy. “Compliments of Magic Mike,” he said as he handed Ashton the bottle of champagne that he had been holding on to.

“Umm, thanks…” Ashton smiled back as he took the bottle from the other boy and moved to the table, not wasting any time to open it.

Before Ashton could pour the champagne into the four glasses that were set on the table, Michael took the bottle from him, placing it by the glasses, and took Ashton’s hand into his. Ashton raised an eyebrow at the boy who only smirked and lead him to an armchair, motioning for him to take a seat. As Michael turned his back to him and gracefully walked back to the table, Ashton mouthed a _‘what the fuck?’_ to his friends, who only laughed; a laughed that meant: _‘that’s not all, there’s more to come.’_ Ashton put on his best smile as Michael walked back to him and handed him a champagne glass, leaning dangerously close and leaving Ashton clueless as to what was happening. Michael smiled at Ashton and placed a hand above the one that Ashton had on his glass, guiding it to Ashton’s lips, licking his own lips before moving away. _‘Fuck!’_ Ashton thought; why the heck was Michael doing that to him? As he lifted his eyes to look at the blonde, his eyes grew wider; why was Michael dancing like a fucking stripper? Wait, stripper? That was the big surprise? Ashton shook his head; he was probably wrong. Michael was not a stripper, was he?

“Ashton,” Calum called from where he was sitting on the sofa, next to Luke. “What are you thinking about? Enjoy the show.”

“The show?” Ashton whispered. “How could you guys do that? You know that I… that I like him, right?”

“Yeah, and you always complain about how he will never notice you,” Calum stated, his eyes never leaving Michael.

Michael placed a hand on his hips, moving slowly from side to side, to the song playing in the background. Shaking his head, he quickly fixed his hair and straightened his fringe against his forehead. He moved around in circles, one hand on his ass, and he sensually moved his hips. His other hand ran down his side to his hips, the palm of his hand grazing his crotch area and travelled between his thighs as he arched his chest forward, moving his shoulders from side to side. Michael loosened his tie and moved on to open the tiny buttons of his waistcoat, his hips never stopping to sway seductively. Ashton took a big gulp of his drink, his eyes glued to Michael, as the boy opened the first button at a very slow pace before moving to the second and so on. Cursing inwardly, Ashton downed the rest of his drink and set the glass on the floor, next to his feet; that may not have been the party that he asked for but it was definitely better. And damn Michael who was doing that ridiculously hot strip show. Michael grinned and pushed the waistcoat to the side, running a hand up and down his bare chest.

Ashton bit his lower lip and shifted in his seat as Michael threw his head backward, his hand teasing his own nipples while his hips kept doing those erotic moves that made Ashton’s pants tightened. _‘Fucking stupid Michael,’_ Ashton thought when Michael started some kind of hip thrust; he was so sinfully attractive. He pushed one side of his waistcoat off his shoulder, then the other side, before pulling it off completely and tossing it on the floor. Not much later, he undid his belt that followed the same fate as his top. Turning around, Michael expertly opened the button and zipper of his pants and slipped his thumbs beneath its waistline, slowly and seductively pushing it down his legs. The three boys gaped when Michael did a few bum-rolls in those sexy leather shorts that were hidden underneath his pants.

“Fuck,” Ashton muttered; he needed another drink.

Luke motioned for Michael to make a move on Ashton but instead, Michael just smirked when he saw Ashton looking at him, and walked over to where Calum and Luke were sitting. Taking Calum’s left hand and Luke’s right hand in each of his hands, Michael swung his hips from side to side as he went down and back up, repeating that step a couple of times before letting go of their hands. He turned around and gently spanked his ass cheek, letting the hand linger there, as he again rotated his ass, that time only to Calum and Luke.

“What the fuck?” Luke whispered to Calum. “He was only supposed to give Ash a lap dance. What the fuck is he doing?”

“I don’t know,” Calum shrugged and whispered back. “But I’m having a hell of a good time.”

Michael turned around and placed a hand on Calum’s shoulder, sensually moving forward, into the dark-haired boy’s lap. He moved his hips forward and backward, thrusting right onto Calum’s penis and smirked when he felt the boy’s body reacting under him. As Michael kept rotating his ass against his crotch, Calum reached out and cupped Michael’s butt cheek, gently squeezing them. Leaning forward, Calum trailed his hands up Michael’s side and thrust his hips upward, meeting up with the blonde’s hip-rolls. Michael shook his head negatively, his smile never faltering, and got off the dark-haired boy, swaying his hips as he moved to stand in front of Luke. He placed his hands on his hips and parted his legs as he moved forward. Luke’s eyes grew wider when Michael shimmied his hips in front of him and he muttered a series of cursed, his eyes glued to Michael’s penis.

Ashton, who had gotten up to get himself a drink, took a deep breath and made a face. Although the scene displayed in the living room was breath-taking; Michael doing his hips gyration thing was definitely getting to Ashton’s pants. Why were his friends getting all of the good stuffs when it was his birthday? It was not fair. Leaning his back against the table, he took a sip his drink and watched as Michael kept teasing Calum and Luke with those damn hips moves, in those fucking leather shorts that stopped just below the swell of his ass. Fucking Michael! Michael turned around and sent Ashton one of his killer smile before arching his back and rubbing his ass against Luke’s penis, his eyes locked with Ashton’s. Taking a deep breath, Ashton turned away and slammed his glass on the wooden table; that was it, he was going to his room.

Ashton pressed his palm flat on the table when Michael pressed himself against his back and slowly breathed against Ashton’s neck. “Your turn now, birthday boy,” he whispered into Ashton’s ear and slowly started to move his hips against Ashton’s behind. Swiping a hand around Ashton’s waist, Michael turned him around and guided the curly head’s hands to his hips, wrapping his own around Ashton’s neck. Again, he started swaying his hips from left to right, rubbing his penis against Ashton’s, as the other boy’s hands move up and down his back.

“I want more,” Ashton breathed into Michael’s ear. Fuck, he needed to get out of those tight jeans.

  
Michael chuckled and bit his lips before removing his tie from around his neck and wrapping it around Ashton’s neck. He took the tip of the tie in one hand and pulled on it, causing Ashton to crash against his chest. Placing his free hand on Ashton’ hip to steady him, Michael ground against the boy one last time before pulling on the tie and dragging Ashton up the stairs. The moment Ashton and Michael were out of view, Luke looked at Calum and motioned to the bulge in his pants. Calum groped himself through his jeans and bit on his bottom lip, hungrily looking at Luke. Once on top, Ashton wasted no time and pushed Michael against the corridor wall, attaching his lips to the blonde’s plump ones.

“Wait!” Michael said as he pulled away. “Where’s your room?”

“First door.”

Michael nodded and dragged Ashton to the bedroom, kicking the door close with his feet. The moment the door closed behind them, Ashton pushed Michael on the bed and climbed on top of him, kissing him again. Michael took Ashton’s bottom lip between his teeth and sucked on it, while his hands travelled up Ashton’s chest to unbutton his shirt. Once he was done, he pushed the blue material off the boy’s shoulder and threw it on the floor, revealing Ashton’s well-toned abs. His kisses trailed down Michael’s jaw to his neck, down his chest, sucking on one of his nipples, before moving to his belly button and further down to stop just above the waistline of his shorts. Ashton reached out and pulled the shorts down Michael’s legs, not surprised when he noticed that Michael was not wearing any underwear. Without wasting time, Ashton knelt on the carpeted floor and settled between Michael’s parted legs that were hanging from the bed. Very slowly, he took the tip of Michael’s penis between his lips and rolled his tongue a few times over the sensitive head before taking him halfway into his mouth.

Michael cursed as Ashton moved his mouth to suck on his balls and decided to turn the table around; that was not how things were supposed to go. After all, it was Ashton’s birthday. Once again, Michael tugged on the satin tie and pulled Ashton into his lap, placing a peck to his lips. Michael smiled when Ashton attached his lips to his neck, to suck on his pale skin, and proceeded to open his belt buckle. He quickly flipped them over and placed a kiss to the curly head’s chest, his hand tracing his ribcage before moving to open his jeans. As Michael worked on opening his pants, Ashton kicked his shoes off and pulled out his socks with the help of his toes. Once the pants were out of the way, Michael seized Ashton’s penis and his fingers worked the other expertly, as he licked the inside of Ashton’s thigh, to his balls.

“Mi… Michael…” Ashton panted and placed a hand over Michael’s, halting him. “Fuck me.”

“I love a boy who speaks dirty,” Michael chuckled and shifted on the bed when Ashton got off the bed, to rummage through the drawer of a small table that was in a corner.

Biting his lips, Michael pumped his erection as Ashton bent down to pick something that he had dropped, giving the blonde a good view of his ass. He came back shortly after with a bottle of lube and a condom, which he wasted no time in opening and rolling down Michael’s penis. Michael grabbed the bottle from Ashton and pushed the boy backward, kneeling between his legs as he coated himself with the lube. When Ashton mouthed a _‘do it’,_ Michael pushed the tip in and gave Ashton a couple of seconds to adjust to the intrusion before plunging all the way into his tight hole. Ashton dug his fingers into Michael’s back and thrust his hips forward, at the same speed as Michael’s thrusts.

A few minutes later, Michael was still pounding into the other boy but at that point, his pace had sped up and the way that Ashton was clenching his muscles around him, Michael felt a familiar sensation in his middle and he came hard in the condom. He dropped himself on top of Ashton, as he tried to catch his breath, and placed a kiss to Ashton’s jaw. When his breathing finally stilled, he pulled out of the other boy and tossed the condom on the floor.

“Your turn now,” he smiled.

Michael again shifted on the mattress and took Ashton’s penis in his mouth, expertly deep-throating the boy, without gagging. Lifting his upper body off the mattress, Ashton leaned on his elbows and bucked his hips forward, fucking Michael’s mouth. He thrust faster and harder until he spilt all of his load into Michael’s mouth, panting as he dropped himself backward. Michael swallowed everything and dropped himself beside Ashton, watching him as he breathed heavily through his mouth.

Ashton opened his eyes and looked into Michael’s green ones. “Thank you. Best birthday ever,” was all he managed to say as Michael had his lips between his again.

“Pleasure’s all mine,” Michael whispered and pulled away. “By the way, how’d you know my name?”

“Uhh… we kinda like go to the same uni, so…” Ashton bit his lips nervously; he did not want Michael to think that he was stalking him. Heck, he did not even know that Michael was a stripper, coming to his party.

“Ok,” Michael nodded and got off the bed, pulling on his shorts.

“What are you doing?” Ashton asked; Michael felt so good next to him. “Come back.”

“Gotta go, babes.”

“But…”

“Happy birthday, Ashton,” Michael said and placed a kiss to his index and middle finger before pressing them to Ashton’s lips.

Ashton smiled and played with the tie that was still around his neck as he stared at Michael’s retreating figure, pulling a pillow in his arms; yeah, definitely the best birthday ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?  
> :D


End file.
